


Blind Date

by my1alias



Series: Blind Date [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Aged up characters, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Brief allusion to past child abuse, Enemies to Lovers, Fluff, Kisses, Lance is a nurse, M/M, blind date au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2019-05-20 23:34:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14904308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/my1alias/pseuds/my1alias
Summary: Allura is Lance’s best friend. Shiro is Keith’s brother. Allura and Shiro decide to set them up, and what follows is a sweet first date with hints at a happy ending (pun intended).





	Blind Date

**Author's Note:**

> Many thanks to my betas, [gilove2dance](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gilove2dance) and my husband (no account).

“Why did I let you convince me to do this?” Lance whined to Allura. They were seated at a table in a Vietnamese Fusion restaurant, waiting for Allura’s boyfriend Shiro and his brother.

“Because you haven’t had a date in months and you’re desperate?” Allura responded teasingly.

Lance squawked indignantly. “What? No! I’ve been busy with work!”

“Calm down. I’ll keep your little secret.” Allura waved at the two men who had just entered the restaurant.

Swivelling in his chair to see his date, Lance’s eyes widened. “Oh no,” he whispered. He whipped back around to Allura, hiding his face. “You didn’t say that Shiro’s last name was Kogane!” he hissed at her.

“It’s not?” Allura blinked, confused. “It’s Shirogane.”

That was all the conversation they had time for before the men arrived at their table.

“Shiro!” Allura greeted him, standing and pecking his cheek. “This is Lance.”

Lance was scowling at the man standing slightly behind Shiro, arms crossed over his chest. At the introduction, he shifted his gaze to the tall muscular man, expression lightening as he offered his hand. “Nice to meet you Shiro, uh, Shirogane?”

Shiro chuckled pleasantly. “It’s Takashi Shirogane, actually. People just call me Shiro.”

“Sorry if my tongue trips over my words a little. Has anyone ever told you that you are a stunningly beautiful man? I say that with complete honesty.” Lance gave Shiro a sweeping glance and a roguish wink. “Allura, you have impeccable taste.”

“Shiro,” whispered the other man, pulling on his sleeve. “I don’t think this is a good idea.”

Blushing slightly, Shiro stuttered, “Ah, um, not in so many words, no.” He stepped aside to reveal his brother. “May I introduce Keith?”

“Oh, we’ve met,” Lance frowned. “Although I was under the impression that your last name was Kogane.”

“It is,” replied Keith, returning the frown. “But I don’t know you.”

“Why don’t we sit down and order something?” Allura asked. “Get to know each other a little better.”

“Garrison, grade nine,” Lance spat out as Keith slid into the seat next to him. “You took my spot in the Science Olympics.”

“Yeah, I was at Garrison in grade nine, and I was on the Science Olympics team, but I don’t remember someone else being on it before me,” Keith responded. “I don’t really remember much from that year. I was…” he trailed off.

“You don’t have to go into it, Keith,” Shiro said softly.

“No, it’s fine.” Keith’s jaw set with his resolve. “That was my last year in foster care. The family I was with… Well, let’s just say that they’re no longer allowed to foster kids.”

Lance’s jaw dropped. “Wait, what?”

“Shiro was my Big Brother and he got his parents to adopt me. They lived in a different school district, which is why I didn’t return to the Garrison for grade ten.”

“Shit, I–”

“It’s in the past. I’d rather not talk about it.” Keith picked up the menu and scowled at it.

Lance put a hand on the plastic, pulling it down and forcing the dark-haired man to look at him. “I’m sorry. I was being a jerk. Start over? Hi, I’m Lance, a Leo with a habit for holding grudges for no reason. I like hugs, family board game nights, and have a healthy respect for the elderly.”

Lips quirked in a half-smile, Keith held out his hand. “Keith. Scorpio with baggage. I like kickboxing, motorcycles, and reading musty old books.”

“Really? What books have you read recently?” Lance asked, propping his chin on his hand, after shaking Keith’s.

~*~ ~*~

The rest of dinner was filled with conversation and laughter, the friction of the first encounter washed away by good food and better company.

“We’ve got to get going if we want to be on time for the next part of our date,” Lance said suddenly, looking at the time. “Come on, Keith, let’s leave these two behind and boogie.”

“Boogie?” mouthed Keith at Shiro, who chuckled.

“So where are we going?” asked Keith as they left the restaurant.

Lance led him to his car. “If I tell you, it wouldn’t be a surprise!”

“Why does it have to be a surprise?”

“You’ll see when we get there.”

They drove up to a large apartment-style building. ‘The Regency’ read the sign on the front. Lance pulled into a parking space designated for nurses at the retirement centre.

“Umm…” Keith started to say.

“I work here.” Lance laughed. “Come on!”

“We’re visiting your work on our date?” Keith was confused.

“Do you trust me?”

 “I just met you.” Keith sighed. “Lead the way.”

Grabbing Keith’s hand, Lance led him through the building and out the back, where a movie screen had been set up and lounge chairs were spread out across the lawn.

“They’re playing a double feature tonight,” Lance said, bashfully toeing the dirt under his sneaker. “Arsenic and Old Lace and Young Frankenstein, as a pre-Halloween thing.”

Keith grinned softly. “You’re adorable. This is great.”

“Yeah?” Lance beamed. “Awesome! You find us two chairs together and I’ll get us popcorn.”

Unfortunately, or fortunately, depending on how you looked at it, there weren’t many chairs left. Keith sat nervously on the lounge he had managed to grab near the back and waited for Lance.

“Ah, I see we’ll have to snuggle up together,” Lance said, surveying the lawn full of filled chairs. He waggled his eyebrows at Keith. “At the back. Where no-one will see us. Whatever will we get up to?”

Keith looked pointedly up at the bright lights that flooded the area, and at the elderly lady next to them.

Lance giggled and squished in beside him. “I wouldn’t do anything to jeopardize my job. Hi Agatha!” he waved to the lady next to them. “Besides, these are some of my favourite movies.”

“I haven’t seen either of them,” admitted Keith.

“Oh man, you are in for a treat!”

Lance quoted vast portions of the first movie along with the actors on screen, laughing and gasping along with the rest of the audience at the appropriate times. Keith could hardly keep his eyes on the movie, Lance’s enjoyment of it drawing his attention over and over again. During the intermission between the movies, quiet music started to play and the audience moved to get up and dance in the cleared area in front of the screen.

“Would you like to dance?” Lance asked, eyes twinkling.

“You don’t want to dance with me.” Keith looked down at his hands. “I don’t know how.”

“I can teach you.” Lance’s smile didn’t falter. “But if you’d rather watch, I understand. Do you mind if I dance a couple rounds with the others?”

“Go right ahead.” Keith sat up cross legged and propped his chin on his hands.

Lance grinned and turned to Agatha. “Would you care to dance with me, my darling?”

“You flatterer,” Agatha blushed and held out her hand. Lance carefully helped her out of the chair and led her to the impromptu dance floor and into a waltz.

Keith’s jaw dropped as he watched Lance spin from partner to partner, making sure that nobody felt left out, and never missing a beat. As the song changed from a slow waltz to an upbeat salsa, Keith felt his body flush with desire watching Lance’s hips move sensually to the new rhythm.

Laughter bubbled through the unseasonably warm night air as the elderly dancers attempted to mimic Lance’s movements.

Several dances later, Lance led Agatha back to the building, as she decided that she was too tired for the second movie. Instead of returning to the dance floor, he squeezed himself back in beside Keith on their lounge chair and beamed at him.

“You looked like you had fun out there,” Keith said. “Where did you learn to dance like that?”

“I’ve been dancing since I was little. I teach a class here once a month, so they’re used to dancing with me.” Lance grinned proudly. “They did well today!”

“I have to admit I wasn’t really watching them,” Keith murmured. Tentatively, he placed his hand on Lance’s waist. “I couldn’t keep my eyes off of you.”

A dull red crept across Lance’s cheekbones. “Thanks,” he said, burying his face in Keith’s hair and wrapping his arm around him.

Keith inhaled deeply, his face pressed against Lance’s collarbone. He smelled of fresh air, spices from their dinner, and a faint hint of sweat.

“Are you having fun?” Lance asked anxiously. He ran a hand through Keith’s hair behind his ear.

“I am,” Keith replied. “This was a great first date.” Keith pressed his lips to the collarbone in a gentle kiss. When Lance hummed encouragement, Keith opened his mouth to taste the salty-sweet sheen of sweat. He delicately dragged his tongue over the skin, dipping into the hollow at the base of the neck.

“Keith,” Lance murmured.

“Yeah?” Keith brushed the collar of Lance’s shirt to the side, exposing the top of his shoulder. He bit lightly.

“Keith…” Lance whimpered quietly.

“Yes, Lance?” He placed tiny kisses up the column of Lance’s neck, Lance’s head tilting to give Keith more space. Keith sucked his earlobe into his mouth.

“Keith,” whined Lance. He dragged Keith away from his ear. “If you don’t kiss me now, I’m going to scream!”

“Oh, is that what you wanted?” Keith chuckled. His mouth hovered over Lance’s. “All you had to do was ask.” The movement of his lips to form the words caused them to brush ever so slightly against Lance’s, who whimpered. He nibbled on Lance’s lower lip before darting his tongue into the other’s mouth to tangle together. Their breath mingled as they moved their lips in sync. Keith slowly pulled away, eyes heavy.

“When did you get so good at seduction?” gasped Lance. “I think we’re going to miss the second movie.”

“Hmm, probably a good idea if you want to keep your job,” Keith agreed. He dove back in to press their mouths together with bruising force. When he moved away, both were panting heavily.

“Come on.” Lance got up and held out a hand. “Let’s go.”

**Author's Note:**

> I have (mostly) written the scene after they go back to Lance's, because I felt like it. It is rated E. I hope to get it up next week.


End file.
